nickelodeon20fandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Pete Jr. and Pete Jr.
The Adventures of Pete Jr. and Pete Jr. is to be an upcoming sequel reboot of The Adventures of Pete and Pete starring Michael Maronna, Alison Fanelli, Danny Tamberelli, Michelle Trachtenberg, Hardy Rawls, Judy Grafe, Toby Huss, Maris Hudson, Aaron Schwartz, Jackson Scott, Finn Carr, Scarlett Estevez, Alec Baldwin, Damien Young, Steve Buscemi, Iggy Pop and James Todd Smith. It's to premiere on Nickelodeon 2.0 on January 1, 2021. Big Pete and Ellen Wrigley * Their son: Big Pete Jr. Mega Pete and Nona Wrigley * Their son: Little Pete Jr. Clem and Monica LaNelle * Their twin daughter: Chloe LaNelle * Their other twin daughter: Olivia LaNelle Cast Members * MIchael Maronna as Big Pete Wrigley, Ellen's husband, Donald and Joyce's son, Big Pete Jr.'s father and Little Pete Jr.'s uncle in this show * Alison Fanelli as Ellen Wrigley, Big Pete's wife, Donald and Joyce's daughter in law, Big Pete Jr.'s mother and Little Pete Jr.'s aunt in this show * Danny Tamberelli as Mega Pete Wrigley, Nona's husband, Donald and Joyce's other son, Little Pete Jr.'s father and Big Pete Jr.'s uncle in this show * Michelle Trachtenberg as Nona Wrigley, Mega Pete's wife, Donald and Joyce's other daughter in law, Little Pete Jr.'s mother and Big Pete Jr.'s aunt in this show * Hardy Rawls as Donald Wrigley, Big Pete and Mega Pete's father, Joyce's husband, Ellen and Nona's father in law and Big Pete Jr. and Little Pete Jr.'s grandfather in this show * Judy Grafe as Joyce Wrigley, Big Pete and Mega Pete's mother, Donald's wife, Ellen and Nona's mother in law and Big Pete Jr. and Little Pete Jr.'s grandmother in this show * Toby Huss as Artie, the strongest man in the world * Maris Hudson as Monica LaNelle, Clem's wife and Chloe and Olivia's mother in this show * Aaron Schwartz as Clem LaNelle, Monica's husband and Chloe and Olivia's father in this show * Jackson Scott as Big Pete Jr. Wrigley, Big Pete and Ellen's son, Little Pete Jr.'s cousin, Mega Pete and Nona's nephew and Donald, Joyce, James and Phil's grandson in this show * Finn Carr as Little Pete Jr. Wrigley, Mega Pete and Nona's son, Big Pete Jr.'s cousin, Big Pete and Ellen's nephew and Donald, Joyce, James and Phil's other grandson in this show * Scarlett Estevez as Olivia LaNelle * Alec Baldwin as Carl Anderson, the new school principal of Wellsville Middle School (succeeding from the late Adam West's character, Kent Schwinger respectively) * Damien Young as Stu Benedict * Steve Buscemi as Phil Hickle, Ellen's father, Big Pete's father in law and Big Pete Jr. and Little Pete Jr.'s other grandfather in this show * Iggy Pop as James "Pop" Mecklenberg, Nona's father, Mega Pete's father in law and Big Pete Jr. and Little Pete Jr.'s other grandfather in this show * James Todd Smith as Mr. Thornberry Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Category:Reboots Category:Sequel Reboots Category:Nickelodeon 2.0